Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill)
Summary Tatsumi is the main protagonist of Akame Ga Kill!. A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened. After learning of the corruption and evil of the Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He used to be the owner of the Teigu Incursio until he was fused with it and became a dragon. He had sworn to use this opportunity to take down the Empire in its entirety. He fought against the Emperor to finally bring down the corrupt empire that had caused people to suffer. At the end of the fight against Shikoutazer, Incursio's influence had increased drastically and Tatsumi was consumed. His body has become a dragon's, but his mind remains. He is, as described by the Revolutionary Army's doctor, the one who brought the end to an entire era. Power and Stats Key: Base | With Incursio | 1st Evolution | 2nd Evolution | 3rd Evolution | 4th Evolution | Tyrant | Golden Evolution Tier: Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | 6-C, potentially High 6-B | High 6-B | High 6-B | 6-A | 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Tatsumi Age: 17 Height: 1.65 m Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Akame ga Kill! Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Weapon Mastery, Martial Artist, Limited Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Could walk and even briefly fight Daidara while under Scream's effects, but evidently exhausted by its influence compared to Bulat and the Three Beasts.) | Same with added Invisibility, Summoning (Can summon a full-body armor that enhances his physical prowess.), Precognition, Aura (Able to suppress his presence from the likes of Esdeath.) | Same with added Limited Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger the more he fights.), Resistance to Ice, Electricity, Poison and resistance to Time Stop | Same with added Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Instantly regenerated from having his bones crushed instantly by Shikoutazer when he was in his Evolved Incursio form.) | Same | Same | Same | Same, plus Fire Breath and Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Small City Level (Fought against Akame, and should be superior to her when she was in her younger days in the Elite Seven. At that time, Akame was able to trade blows with Bulat, who was stated by Nyau to be comparable to Esdeath in her beginnings, where Esdeath was this strong when she first acquired her Teigu.) | At least Small City Level (Stronger than before. Took down a couple of Kurome's puppets.) | Island Level (One-shot Budo, and seriously damaged him, where Budo can create a storm this strong. Briefly traded blows with a casual Esdeath, and even managed to lay a solid blow on her.), potentially Large Country Level (Blocked Wave's Grand Fall Flugel to the extent that Wave's Teigu's were cancelled upon contact with Tatsumi's spear, where said attack was so strong it knocked Purge Mode Shikoutazer's head back, where said Teigu generated a blast that created a huge mushroom cloud and vaporized a huge hole in the ground.) | Large Country Level (Considerably stronger than his previous evolution.) | Large Country Level (Forced Purge Mode Shikoutazer into the defensive mode.) | Continent Level (One-shot Purge Mode Shikoutazer by piercing a huge hole through its torso.) | Planet Level (Briefly held his own against a full power Esdeath, who was stated by Najenda to be capable of attacking the very world and its lands. Her Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief isthis strong by the sheer mass of the snow generated by it.) | At least Planet Level (His Golden Incursio evolution retains his humanity, which in turn means that he has complete control over Incursio's powers when at this evolution. Was able to catch Shikoutazer's blasts in his hands, and even one-shot said Teigu by ramming himself into it.) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with a casual Akame, who effortlessly blitzed three thugs.), likely Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Leone, who managed to evade Bols' Teigu's self destruction explosion.) | Hypersonic+ (Faster than before.) | Relativistic (Kept up with a casual Esdeath, who managed to dodge lightning.), likely FTL (Outflew Shikoutazer's lasers, where lasers are practically light beams.) | FTL (Faster than before.) | At least FTL (Even more faster than before.) | At least FTL (Faster than his previous forms. Blitzed through Shikoutazer's laser beams, and weaved through them.) | At least FTL, likely higher | At least FTL, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Clashed with Akame, who is stronger than Cornelia, who lifted a piece of rubble this huge.) | At least Class 50 | Class M (Sent Shikoutazer, a Teigu that towers over mountains, flying away with a single punch.) | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least Small City Class | Island Class, potentially Large Country Class | Large Country Class | Large Country Class | Large Country Class | Continent Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Small City Level | At least Small City Level | Island Level, potentially Large Country Level | Large Country Level | Large Country Level | Continent Level | Planet Level | At least Planet Level Stamina:Extremely High (Can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries. Incursio allows him to fight even more as his physical prowess and stamina are increased during use.) Range: Extended melee range with Neuntote. As Tyrant, he can reach tens of meters with both physical blows (due to sheer size) and fire breath. Intelligence: High (While initially a greenhorn, Tatsumi is an extremely talented swordsman who was able to dispatch large Danger Beasts with ease long before he joined Night Raid. His skills rapidly blossomed with the help of his fellow assassins, quickly becoming one of its strongest members and going toe-to-toe with experienced killers like the Jaegers and eventually Esdeath herself, who regularly praises him for his growth and potential. As an assassin, he has mastered the arts of infiltration and silent killing and is shown to be pragmatic enough to collapse entire buildings if it means bringing down his target. However, he does all he can for the sake of the people, and thus will try to avoid harming innocents if at all possible, and was naive enough to believe that he could sway Esdeath over to the Revolutionary Army's side for a time.) Weaknesses: None Notable | Can only maintain invisibility for a few seconds before tiring out, using Incursio takes a lot out of him. | Invisibility has a limited duration, forcing the armor to evolve and using it extensively afterward will lead eventually cause Incursio to consume him. Others Standard Equipment: Demon Armor: Incursio, his armor-type Teigu (Has the appearance of a short sword in its sealed form), Neuntote (Only used when Incursio is released) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Armor: Incursio (悪鬼纏身 インクルシオ ''Akki Tenshin: Inkurushio): Is an Armor-type Teigu that takes the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel in its sealed form. Once released, the user is enveloped in a full body armor. The armor has the ability to turn the user enveloped by the armor invisible for a certain amount of time, dependent on the skill of the user. The armor also enhances the user's physical prowess and is shown to be sentient in the manga. In addition, Incursio evolves every time it's passed onto another person in order to suit that person's fighting style, though it is possible for the wielder to force the armor to evolve by pushing it to its limits. *'''Adaptation and Evolution: Its ability to evolve is also shown on several occasions. Once Tatsumi inherited Incursio, the Teigu went through an evolution in order to adapt to Tatsumi's fighting style and to exceed its previous limitations. The armor that enveloped him was noticeably less bulky then it was previously in order to fit Tatsumi's agile form. Tatsumi is able to sense that the armor, after its evolution, has new abilities that he had yet to discover. One example is the ability for Incursio to manifest the head of the Tyrant from any point on the armor to deflect bladed weapons, protecting the user from an otherwise decapitating blow. This was shown again in the second battle against Esdeath when Tatsumi pushed the armor to its limits, with assuming a new form. In this form, the armor is more segmented, has a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet and the Neuntote spear is much larger than before. As with this evolution, Tatsumi's speed and strength are even greater. **'Poison and Cold Resistance': Incursio has developed a resistance to the effects of the poison and extreme cold. ** Time Stop Resistance: Incursio develops a resistance to Esdeath's Time Stop, Mahapadma, in it's second evolution and then demonstrates full immunity as Tyrant. *'Invisibility': Incursio's Trump Card, allowing Tatsumi to be completely hidden from sight for a limited time. However, while he's completely and utterly invisible during said time, his "presence" is not masked. As a result, opponents who are able to detect and track bloodlust/killing intent or use other methods of tracking (i.e. an enhanced sense of smell) will only be marginally affected by this ability. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Teenagers Category:Murderers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users